


Only Went in For Milk/Insert Better Title Here

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, F/M, Fluff, Vanilla, baby girl - Freeform, ddbg, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Only Went in For Milk/Insert Better Title Here

You put your hood up as you leave the supermarket on a rainy late evening in Winter, orange streetlights cutting through the darkness. Under the rain shelter, you see the same figure as you noticed on the way in, but this time you get a proper look at her.

She sits sniffling, leaning against the wall in a duffle coat holding a little rucksack. Your heart melts a bit as you go over and see her rubbing her eyes, and you crouch down to look at her.  
"Hello little one," you say, "What are you doing out in the cold?"  
She says nothing, but shows you the parcel tag on her coat: 'Please look after this little girl'.  
"You got a Daddy, little girl?"  
She shakes her head. "I was very bad and my Daddy was very very mean and left me here, and he says he's never coming back!"  
She's shivering. How long had she been out here?  
"You sure he's not just in the shop?"  
"Nuh uh. He threw me out and drove away hours ago... I'm scared."  
"Do you want to come home with me baby girl? I'll look after you and won't be mean."  
She sniffles and nods, taking your hand. You pick up her bag and walk her to your car.  
"Wow, that's a pretty car!"  
"She's called Delilah-Jane." You explain as you let her in and get a blanket from the boot for her.  
"I like her."

You turn the heater on and drive off, she snuggles in tight and looks out the window all the way to your house. She keeps wanting to hold your hand.

You lead her inside and make her a hot chocolate, and she asks for pyjamas.  
"I don't have any for you..." you say.  
"I got some! My bag!"  
You open it up and find pyjamas, nappies, a dummy and a teddy. Someone had really just abandoned this girl. You shut the curtains and take her wet clothes off with gentle permission, and find she's wet her nappy. You ask about it and she shrinks away, covering her face, scared.  
"It's okay, baby girl! I'll get you a nice clean fresh one."  
"I... I'm not gonna get punished?"  
"Of course not!"  
You dry her soft tummy and butt, and realise there's some new white wetness there.  
"Is that because of me?"  
"I don't know. The towel feels all nice."  
"Do you want me to make you feel nice baby girl?"  
"With your special toy?"  
"I... yeah. If that's what you want."  
"Yes please because you're sooo nice and made me all warm and toasty on the outside but I wanna be toasty warm inside too."

This little girl was driving you crazy, getting you insanely hard. It felt wrong but if she wanted it...  
"Do you want to lick it first, baby?"  
She nods and licks her lips, you take it out and feed the tip to her. She loves it, then rolls back and spreads her little legs, and you see down there is soaked all over again. You put it in there, and she whimpers a little, moving to accommodate it. She feels so perfect, just the right size underneath you on the couch. Her hands ball into fists and reach out for you as she moans.  
"Daddy!! Daddy it's so good!"  
"Shh baby girl I've got neighbours!"  
"Daddy I can't! It's so good I'm gonna make cummies!"  
She was way too loud. You grabbed the dummy and put it in her mouth. She grabbbed your top, her grip around your cock loosening and tightening. Spellbound by each other, you feel her slow, shuddering orgasm just as your load bursts into her. You pull out. She spits the dummy out and opens her mouth.  
"You want it?"  
"Yeah please I wanna clean up daddy's nice cream."  
She licks you clean then asks to be snuggled up. You bundle her in blankets and hug her so tight.  
"Please can I be yours, Daddy?" she asks, "and you keep me and look after me forever and ever?"  
"Yes baby girl." You shut your eyes, "I promise."  
" I love you Daddy."


End file.
